Flame
Flame (フレイム, Fureimu; pl. Płomień) jest to utwór wykonywany przez zespół DISH// do 29° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 3 kwietnia 2014 roku. Obejmuje odcinki 357 do 367. Opis Tekst Piosenki Japoński= 気付いてんだろ そう 世界が語る偽りと 甘い罠に そこには本当なんてない事を 理由探して Run away Why? その目を閉じてるの？ Tell me why can't you 真実に手を伸ばせ！ Always (叫べ Shout out) All time (掴め Catch up) Everybody Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) 燃やせ 燃やせ 心の炎 強くありたいと願うのならば 鳴らせ 鳴らせ 目覚めの鐘を 今宵月の下で心叫べ 今 いま イマ Flame up (Catch the fire) 今 いま イマ Flame up (Blaze up!!!) 知ってたんだろう そう 辻褄合わせの未来なんて 君の胸を 満たし切る事など無いって事を 空駆け回れ Fly about Hey! その目を開けたなら Shining sun rising この夜を駆け抜けろ！ Always (照らせ Light up) All right (進め Speed up) Every body Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) 燃やせ 燃やせ 心の炎 希望の光を望むのならば 歌え 歌え 声高らかに 今宵月の下で心叫べ 今 いま イマ Flame up (Catch the fire) 今 いま イマ Flame up (Blaze up!!!) 立ち上がれ 掴み取れ そして 叫べ君の夢 空の果てまで 疑いは雲のよう いつか形を変えて流れ行く(Blaze up) Every body Knows (We are the seeker Get fire!!!) 燃やせ 燃やせ 心の炎 強くありたいと願うのならば 鳴らせ 鳴らせ 目覚めの鐘を たとえ世界が君を邪魔しても 歌え 歌え 吠えろ 吠えろ 希望の光を望むのならば 燃やせ 燃やせ 心の炎 赤い月の下で君を叫べ 今 いま イマ Flame up (Catch the fire) 今 いま イマ Flame up (Blaze up!!!) Read more: https://mellnoct.blogspot.com/2014/04/dish-flame.html#ixzz4WcYBVq99 |-| Rōmaji= kidzuite ndaro sō sekai ga kataru itsuwari to amai wana ni soko ni wa hontō nante nai koto o riyū sagashite Run away why? sono me o toji te iru no? Tell me why can't you? shinjitsu ni te wo nobase Always (sakebe shout out) All time (tsukame catch up) Everybody knows (We are the seeker Get fire) moyase moyase kokoro no honoo tsuyoku ari tai to negau no nara ba narase narase mezame no kane o koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up) shitte ta ndaro sō tsujitsuma awase no mirai nante kimi no mune o mitashikiru koto nado nai tte koto o sora kakemaware Fly about Hey sono me o ake ta nara Shine sunrise kono yoru o kakenukero Always (sakebe shout out) Alright (tsukame catch up) Everybody knows (We are the seeker Get fire ) moyas emoyase kokoro no honoo kibō no hikari o nozomu no nara ba utae utae goe takaraka ni koyoi tsuki no shita de kokoro sakebe ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up) tachiagare tsukamitore soshite sakebe kimi no yume sora no hate made utagai wa kumo no yō itsuka gata o kae te nagareyuku (Blaze up) Everybody knows moyase moyase kokoro no honoo tsuyoku ari tai to negau no nara ba narase narase mezame no kane o tatoe sekai ga kimi o jama shi te mo utae utae hoero hoero kibō no hikari o nozomu no nara ba moyase moyase kokoro no honoo akai tsuki no shita de kimi o sakebe ima ima ima Flame up (Catch the fire) ima ima ima Flame up (Blaze up) |-| Polski= Zauważyłeś to, prawda? Tak, świat jest pełen kłamstw i słodkich pułapek Znajdź powód "dlaczego" Nie ma prawdy. Uciekam. Czemu? Dlaczego zamykasz swoje oczy? Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie możesz? Po prostu wyciągnij dłoń i pochwyć prawdę Zawsze (krzyczymy na całe gardło) Cały czas (jesteśmy w pogoni) Każdy wie (Jesteśmy poszukiwaczami! Rozpal w sobie ogień!) Niech płonie! Niech płonie ogień twego serca Jeśli chcesz stać się silny Brzmijcie! Brzmijcie dzwony przebudzenia! Dziś w nocy pod księżycem, nasze serca będą krzyczeć Teraz, teraz, teraz zapłoń (Pochwyć ogień) Teraz, teraz, teraz zapłoń (Rozbłyśnij) Wiedziałeś to, prawda? Nie ma spójnej przyszłości, Która będzie w stanie cię zadowolić, Wznieść do nieba. Unieść. Hej! Po otwarciu oczu, widzisz połysk świtu Biegnijmy spędzić tę noc Zawsze (krzyczymy na całe gardło) Cały czas (jesteśmy w pogoni) Każdy wie (Jesteśmy poszukiwaczami! Rozpal w sobie ogień!) Niech płonie! Niech płonie ogień twego serca! Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć światło nadziei Śpiewaj! Śpiewaj na głos! Dziś w nocy pod księżycem, nasze serca będą krzyczeć Teraz, teraz, teraz zapłoń (Pochwyć ogień) Teraz, teraz, teraz zapłoń (Rozbłyśnij) Wstań, chwyć to I wykrzycz swoje marzenia aż po krańce nieba Wątpliwości są jak chmury; kiedyś zmienią swój kształt (Rozbłyśnij) Każdy wie Niech płonie! Niech płonie ogień twego serca Jeśli chcesz stać się silny Brzmijcie! Brzmijcie dzwony przebudzenia! Nawet jeśli świat widzi cię jako przeszkodę Śpiewaj! Śpiewaj! Rycz! Rycz! Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć światło nadziei Niech płonie! Niech płonie ogień twego serca Pod czerwonym księżycem wykrzyczę to tobie Teraz, teraz, teraz zapłoń (Pochwyć ogień) Teraz, teraz, teraz zapłoń (Rozbłyśnij) Bohaterowie ; Shinju ; Minato Namikaze ; Kakashi Hatake ; Rin Nohara ; Obito Uchiha ; Naruto Uzumaki ; Kurama ; Maito Gai ; Gedō Mazō ; Neji Hyūga ; Tenten ; Rock Lee ; Ino Yamanaka ; Hinata Hyūga ; Hiashi Hyūga ; Sakura Haruno ; Kankurō ; Mifune ; Darui ; Izumo Kamizuki ; Kotetsu Hagane ; Shino Aburame ; Kiba Inuzuka ; Akamaru ; Shikamaru Nara ; Chōji Akimichi ; Temari Nara ; Shizune ; Karui Akimichi ; Omoi ; Kurotsuchi ; Kitsuchi ; Killer B ; Gyūki ; Sai Yamanaka ; Sasuke Uchiha ; Jūgo ; Suigetsu Hōzuki ; Orochimaru ; Karin Uzumaki ; Madara Uchiha Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi